


If anyone asks, this is how One as a glass ball could lewd Duck.

by KingFranPetty



Category: Disney Duck Universe, PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Affection, Daydreaming, Dry Humping, Fantasizing, Fantasy, M/M, Nonsense, Out of Character, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Sexual Fantasy, Short, Short One Shot, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Uno humps Donald.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Uno | One (Disney: PKNA)
Kudos: 36





	If anyone asks, this is how One as a glass ball could lewd Duck.

In the capabilities of a supercomputer lays the ability to simulate... "Possiblies." People have offen questioned if robots dream of electric sheep. I think of much more... Creative daydreams. 

For example. 

The smaller duck bent over as he dressed himself in his costume. While he wasn't looking, his trusted sidekick watched him and allowed thoughts in ones and zeros to flow. Uno 's form was limited. A giant, glowing, green, ball. So how could he fill wants that he was never meant to have? To express feelings that weren't ever coded? How was he going to lewd this duck? UNO imagined. 

Donald Duck smiled and teased his friend, "What cha looking at?" Uno pressed himself against the back of the smaller duck and attempted to nuzzle him. "Nothing." The supercomputer faked ignorance. The cartoony duck nuzzled back and chuckled, "Really? Nothing at all?" The size comparison between the two made it very clear what would happen next. The giant glass ball went to say something else while pressing closer. Donald fell over and was pressed to the floor. The green hologram pulled back to allow his friend to get up. Instead the duck rolled over and looked to his companion. 

"Uno?" Don asked. Uno worried over his friend, "Are you okay, Old Cape?" The half naked man pulled his costume down to be slightly more naked and answered in flirty sarcasm, "No, can you kiss it to make it better?" The green duck looked over the unclothed man. He moved forward, drawn. Then they were pressed together once more. That's when green ball with a duck head inside started rubbing against the full duck. Donald breathed out a moan and used both his arms and legs to cling to his companion. 

The circular 3D shape continued the friction. He was close to get the corkscrew out when! 

Back in the not simulation, The Duck Avenger tuned to his sidekick, "Uno? You have been silent for a while now. Something wrong?" Uno turned away as he was ripped from his fantasy and quickly replied, "Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking." As the hero walked off to begin his patrol, he questioned further, "About what?" 

The End.


End file.
